Lord Falion of the MacDuncan Clan
by Susie of Anna
Summary: Lord Falion expects a lot for his life with his new rank, but when a she-wolf gnaw wolf named Aliesa joins the pack, his life will change. Through the earthquake, Falion must lead Aliesa and a rescued outclanner out of the Beyond safely.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER. If you recongnize anything from any movie or book—anything, it isn't mine.**

**Here's the beginning to my story. It isn't very long, so please read it. Be sure to review and tell me what you thought!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Falion had been out beside the river all night staring at the clouded sky. Snow began to dance softly around the young bronze colored wolf, but his eyes never left this skies. When he was only a pup, the whether had been slightly fair, with at least warm temperatures in the spring moons. Now he was a strong adult, and nothing but a chill wind swept his fur. There was no singing grass in this Moon of Singing Grass—there was no grass. Thus there were no caribou, no meat, and thin wolves. Some were disappearing into rings of mad wolves, dancing for death to take them.

The Beyond was breaking. Falion knew that its time was almost over, but he knew not where to go when it was. Would he go with it? What would become of the great race of wolves he knew now? He would have to find that out himself, for in that day he would become a very important wolf: his rank would be changed to Lord Falion.

When dawn broke over the frosty horizon, Falion's eyes drew away from the dark sky. He turned back to the Blue Rock Pack and made his way home. Today was an important day, and he could not take it for granted.

Wolves were assembled, and after a short and tedious speech, Liam MacDuncan placed a paw on Falion's withers. "I give you the title: "Lord Falion of the MacDuncan Clan. Rise."

Falion rose up slowly, his expression remaining serious. "Thank you, Chieftain Liam," he replied. He was well-known for his intelligence; most wolves his age would never dream of being a lord by that time.

Moments after Falion's thanks, his good friend Lord Flint rushed in. The wolf was very much like his older brother, being a few years older, but they were both like pups around one another. However, Falion could tell by Flint's expression that something was strange. "Chieftain Liam," he addressed, bowing in submission.

"Yes, Flint?" replied the young Chieftain.

"I have some… disturbing news, sir," Flint said slowly. "A she-wolf—she's come to our borders. She says she is a lone wolf…" he swallowed, "…she said that she was cast out two years ago as a pup."  
There was a small murmur among the assembled wolves. "A gnaw wolf?" Liam spat. "How has it survived? Hardly a _clan_ wolf can live through this. Is it requesting permission to be accepted?"

"Yes, sir," Flint said.

"How did she survive as a pup?" Falion asked. His ears folded back as the wolves stared at him; Liam had been referring to the gnaw wolf as an 'it', yet he had called it a _she_.

"I don't know," Flint answered. "I will bring her here."

Falion and the other wolves waited as Flint returned into the snow. He soon returned with another small wolf trailing behind him. When Falion saw her, he was shocked—she had not one visible deformity. She was whole and perfect, and her eyes were a bright green. Her fur was a smooth golden brown, and her brown tail was tipped black. She stopped and submitted before Liam, shoving her head into the snow.

Falion watched as Liam accepted her into the pack as a gnaw wolf. "Do you have a name?" Liam inquired.

"Yes… sir," the she-wolf said quietly. "My name is Aliesa."

"Aliesa…" Liam mumbled. He looked back at her. "And what is your deformity?"

"I don't have one," Aliesa stated. "I was born two summers ago… I was considered late, and the Obea cast me out without a deformity. My mother found me again and raised me until I was a few months old, and at that time she found another clan. I've been alone ever since."

"I see that you are strong for a wolf cast out," Liam remarked. "But you were born _late_ in the season, and thus are cursed." Aliesa sighed sadly. "You are hereby a gnaw wolf of the Blue Rock Pack. You will make your den on the borders of the territory and help us during any _byrrgis_ we have. You may go."

Aliesa straightened up her posture and turned away. She glanced about at all the wolves of the Beyond—she was no different from any of them. They were whole and perfect, yet so was she. They called her cursed: they tried to let her die on a _tummfraw_. And even after surviving, she would be treated poorly.

Falion, however, had still not taken his eyes from her even as she walked sadly away. When he saw her, he was sure that he was seeing some glorious figure. She was beautiful beyond the words he could use, and her voice was mollifying more so than his own mother's. _Cursed?_ He thought in shock. _She cannot be cursed! I shall only bless her._

Aliesa disappeared in the frosted trees towards her new den. Falion, though he had not spoken a word to her, felt that it was a crime to call her a _malcadh_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER. If you recongnize anything from any movie or book—anything, it isn't mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Falion awoke to a sound he had not heard in a long time. It was Aislinn, the _skreeleen_. She was howling for a _byrrgis_—there was a heard of caribou! Falion leaped to his paws and slipped out of his den. A _byrrgis _was already forming, so he jumped into it. He took the position of a packer and remained in the center with Lord Flint and Lord Claren. Elpeth and Stellan, two of the outflankers, took the lead as they departed from the territory.

On the eastern flank, Falion spotted Aliesa. She was trotting along swiftly, but she looked confused. Obviously, she had never seen a _byrrgis_ take place. Falion hoped she knew what she was supposed to do.

The outflankers picked up their pace as the caribou drew near. An ear-flick from a line wolf told the _byrrgis_ to shift to the left, but Falion at once noticed a disturbance. Lord Bhearc, who had been trotting along side the other lords, sprang forth from the _byrrgis_. He was going for a kill rush before the outflankers had even withdrawn! "Bhearc!" Falion heard Flint whisper. "Get back here; are you _cag mag_?"

The expression on Bhearc's face was of insanity—it was as if he had been replaced with an outclanner. But that madness had not yet ended; his movement had stirred the starving hearts of the other wolves. Stellan raced forward and snarled, clawing at the weak caribou. The other wolves rushed forward as well: Falion even saw Aliesa move in. "Aliesa, stop!" Falion yelled. She went ahead and jumped, sinking her teeth into the caribou's neck and tearing at the life-pumping artery. Elpeth, who was going mad as well, jumped onto the neck and threw Aliesa onto the snow. At that all of the wolves began to fight one another to get to their prey. The other caribou began to escape.

Falion rushed into the fight in hopes of stopping it. He too was thrown out beside Aliesa. She was wincing from a scar across her forehead. "Are you alright?" Falion asked, nudging her up. He licked her forehead, causing her to stumble backwards in shock.

"Lord Falion," Aliesa stuttered. "It is not permitted that a lord should—should…" She stopped and swallowed deeply, quickly bowing in submission.

Falion nuzzled his head beneath hers and pushed her back up. "You may submit to other lords, Aliesa, but not to me. Think of me as your equal."

Aliesa's eyes grew. "Lord Falion—the Great Chain. It is law that one must not violate—"

Falion drew her attention back to the quarrels. "Look, Aliesa. That does not look like the Great Chain. The _byrrgis _leaders are being treated like gnaw wolves. That Chain is broken now." He looked back at her: she was so small, sleek, yet not as thin as the other wolves. He valued her more than any gnaw wolf.

"That's enough!" Lord Flint howled over the hubbub. He had killed another caribou during the fighting, and that caused all to fall silent. "You have all gone _cag mag_—look at yourselves! You are acting like a rout of outclanners."

Lord Bhearc stepped forward. He looked utterly ridiculous with his fur ruffled and a scar on his neck from the fight. "Lord Flint," he addressed, "I should bring to your attention that each wolf of the MacDuncan Clan has the right to make the kill rush. _However_, the gnaw wolf—Aliesa, as it is called—went in for the kill as well. That is a direct challenge to the law."

"You all broke the laws," Flint growled.

Aliesa crawled in on her belly. "Permission to speak, Lord Flint?" she said.

"Permission granted."  
Aliesa picked her voice up. "I have never been in a _byrrgis_ before. When Lord Bhearc went in for the kill rush, I thought that the gnaw wolf should try too. I most humbly as for your forgiveness."

"Not only did she break the law like Faolan, but she now is speaking like Heep," a wolf muttered.

"You broke the rules!" Lord Bhearc yelled. He was angry that she had blamed him for the incident, although he knew it was his fault. "You shall go onto a trail of shame!" He raised a paw and struck her head. She whimpered and staggered back, trying to hide her face. Even the regular packers felt bad for her.

"Alright," Liam barked. "Wolves, eat your share. Aliesa, wait for a bone and gnaw out your shame." He turned away to tear into the caribou.

Falion took out his own small strip of meat and headed home. The madness during the _byrrgis_ was disturbing, and he knew that the way of the wolves was crumbling.

He ate most of his strip before heading away to the outskirts of the territory. Aliesa sat in front of her den, gnawing on a femur. She looked humiliated and angry. "Lord Falion!" she exclaimed as she sat up. "What are you doing here?"  
Falion set the strip of meat onto the bone. "You did not get anything," he said. "I saved this for you."

Aliesa sniffed the meat, glancing back up at Falion. "Why?" she asked. "Why am I your equal?"  
"Because…" Falion said slowly, "because you are not cursed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER. If you recongnize anything from any movie or book—anything, it isn't mine.**

Chapter 3

Aliesa was soon forced to go out on her trail of shame. During those days, Liam was seen less and less. He did not seem to care about the pack, and some wolves feared that he was disappearing to dancing circles. "Nonsense," Liam grumbled to Falion. "Come with me, Falion. We must speak."  
Falion nodded. "Yes, sir," he replied, trotting into the cave. "Why am I needed?"

Liam walked to the back of the cave, drawing a pelt over a helmet, which Falion only caught a glimpse of. "The Beyond has been in famine for some time now," Liam said. "And since my father Duncan died, I have been having trouble with the clan. Cathmor has been helpful in some ways, but I cannot keep it together. Sometimes I must escape from this nightmare and go away by myself. I have to leave_ someone _in charge."

"Why not your mother?"

"She is ill like the rest of us, but as commanding as ever. She would expect me to let her handle the clan, but I have chosen someone else. I would like _you_, Falion, to manage it."  
"M-Me… sir?" Falion stuttered. "I have only just achieved the rank of a lord; how can—"

"No questions of it!" Liam snapped. Falion shut his muzzle. Ever since the famine, their young chieftain had been sinking into a depression, and his temper was rising. "You are the commander while I am gone. If anyone asks why, tell them the chieftain ordered it. You are dismissed."

Falion nodded and turned away. He had never been the commander of an entire clan—he was just now getting used to being Lord Falion. He knew that other lords, such as Lord Adair, Lord Bhearc, and Lord Claren would be jealous. Maybe Flint would congratulate him.

"Where has our chieftain gone to again?" complained an old she-wolf. "He's been abandoning us! It's the hunger that's driving him _cag mag_."

"Chieftain Liam needs his time to think," Falion said. "We will give him that time as his packers, and I don't want anyone being angry at him for it."

"Who are you to make demands?" Lord Claren demanded.

"The Chieftain left me in charge. You can ask him yourself when he returns." Falion turned away, taking a deep breath. He knew it was hardly fair for one lord to be above another, but Liam had given the command.

Aliesa had come to the territory more often, but she felt insulted by all the taunting. At times, when the pups would bark nonstop to mimic her, she only stood and walked away back to her den. "Hey, come back here!" one pup yelled. Aliesa did not look back or speak. "You have to come back here; I'm in charge of you, you gnaw wolf!" It ran forward and bit onto Aliesa's paw.

The gnaw wolf turned around, peeling back her lips momentarily before avoiding eye contact. "Don't you have to submit to us?" a pup asked.

"That's what _my_ mum said," stated the first pup. It stepped up to Aliesa. "Get down, _malcadh_!"

Aliesa sank down so that her head was shoving against the snow. The pups gave her their largest slaps to the head, laughing all the while. Unfortunately for Aliesa, Lord Bhearc trotted up. "What is going on here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Aliesa wasn't submitting to us," the second pup growled. "She was breaking the rules!"

The gnaw wolf's ears slipped even further backwards. Lord Bhearc was one of the most violent of the lords, especially with the famine messing with his mind. She was in no shape to take a hard hit; something too powerful could break her neck. Lord Bhearc was aware of this, but he took the strike anyway. The pups staggered back in fear of the lord's decision, but Aliesa did not move. She shut her eyes as the paw came crashing down onto her head, and she crumbled down to the ground.

"Bhearc!" Lord Claren barked, trotting beside his friend. Aliesa did not move. "You cannot treat a wolf of the clan that harshly. She could have died, if she isn't dead now."

"Who are you to give commands?" Bhearc howled mindlessly. "It's just a stupid gnaw wolf. It amounts to nothing."

"But she does help us hunt," Claren stated. "You should never hit a wolf that way."

Bhearc snarled. "I won't take orders from _you_!" He lunged forward and sank his teeth into Lord Claren's back. Both fell to the ground, but the struggle did not last long. Bhearc rose again with the cold realization that Claren had broken his neck falling. His once-friend lay dead before his paws.

Falion ran to the scene when he saw the gnaw wolf. "Aliesa!" he cried, stopping beside her. He jumped to Claren, seeing that his condition was more critical, due to the contortion of his head. With one sniff, Falion knew that the lord was gone. "He's dead," he growled to the gathering wolves.

Bhearc stood still, only moving with the heavy breaths he took.

"Lord Flint and Lord Adair, take Lord Bhearc to his den, and keep him there," Falion barked. "He is dangerous."

"I am no danger!" the starved wolf murmured. He could feel the wrong he had done swelling in his mind, but he ignored it.

Falion commanded a few wolves to take the body of Claren and take it to a place where a _drumlyn_ could be made. He then returned to the motionless body of Aliesa. Tears filled his eyes, and he sat beside her. He could feel the cold of her skin; hardly any warmth was left inside of her. Bhearc's four claw marks trailed blood that trickled down her forehead. She fidgeted, and her eyes shut tighter. "Aliesa," Falion whimpered, nuzzling her head. "You were almost gone…"

She slowly sat up again, blinked in pain. "I knew the hit would be fatal," she stated. "I cannot believe I am alright. Where is Lord Bhearc?"

"He has been escorted to his den…" Falion explained. "He is responsible for the death of Lord Claren."

Aliesa's eyes flared with surprised. "He killed him?" she gasped. "That's terrible! I didn't think this winter would cause murderous thoughts. That's…terrible…" she stuttered while her eyes rolled back, and she lost balance. Falion rushed beneath her and pushed her back up.

"You're fainting!" he barked. "Stay awake, Aliesa. I'll take you to your den."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER. If you recognize anything from any movie or book—anything, it isn't mine.**

Chapter 4

"Falion? Falion!" Flint set his paw onto Falion's leg and shook him. "Are you in a daze? I'm talking to you."

"Sorry, Flint," Falion replied, blinking. "I was thinking of Aliesa—or, the gnaw wolf."

Flint paused for a moment. "As I was saying, Falion, we need to be on the look out for more caribou."  
"The caribou are gone," Falion sighed. "And if there were caribou, they would be thin. If we tried to catch one, it would only make the clan weaker." He looked sadly to the starved wolves of his clan. They were searching constantly for food, but each seemed to be slinking into a deeper state of cold. "Thank you for your help, Flint," Falion said.

"It is my pleasure."

As Lord Falion exited Liam's cave, he saw that Lord Bhearc had wandered out of his den. His gaze was hateful and mad, especially when it caught onto Aliesa. She was sitting peacefully, resting her head against a tree and thinking through the numbness of her paws. Her eyes opened when Lord Bhearc snarled. "Cursed, cursed!" he chanted mindlessly. "You brought on this cold, cursed one! You caused Claren to die! You cause all of us to starve now. You are cursed, cursed!"

Aliesa knew nothing else to do but bow in submission, even if the wolf was going insane.

"Do not submit to me, gnaw wolf! I cannot bear the sight of you. Run away, and don't come back! Go, go!" He jumped forward and extended a paw to slash her shoulder.

Falion knew that Aliesa could end up like Lord Claren if she remained beside Bhearc for too long. "Lord Bhearc, that is enough!" he growled, jumping in front of Aliesa. "No more harm is to come to anyone else, even if they are a gnaw wolf."

"You are not Liam MacDuncan," Bhearc said in a low voice. "You will never _be_ Liam! You have no authority over me. You never will! I can take the life of every wolf in this Clan, and you can never tell me when to stop!" He clawed Falion's leg, snapping his jaws.

"Bhearc, I relieve you of our position as a lord," Falion answered. "Get to your den." He left two lords beside Bhearc to contain him while Falion stepped beside Aliesa. Tears were streaming down her face, and her ears pinned against her head. "What is it, Aliesa?" Falion inquired as he led her away from the territory.

She slowly followed him. "You are _Lord_ Falion," she said, "and I am _gnaw wolf_ Aliesa. But you… you treat me like the greatest she-wolf in the world."

Falion stopped as they reached her den. He faced her and licked her cheek. "Aliesa, you _are_ the greatest she-wolf to me. You aren't a gnaw wolf. I care for you more than anyone else… even if it against the Great Chain. The moment I saw you, I loved you. I never told anyone, but you would be my one and only choice of a paw-fast mate. I will not treat you as a gnaw wolf."

Aliesa whimpered, lowering her head. She never thought that a Lord of a pack would fall in love with her. "I would say yes a thousand times if you asked me to be your mate," she said. "But we would both be in trouble. I want to save you that terror from the clan." She licked his cheek. "But I will always love you, Lord Falion."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER. If you recognize anything from any movie or book—anything, it isn't mine.**

Chapter 5

Days, now, had passed since the two wolves of opposite rank had confessed their love. Falion was always in a brighter spirit, and he hunted more often for small game that the pack should eat. He cared for Aliesa as if she were his mate. Liam had not been seen for weeks, and now he was presumed dead by starving. Falion was almost known as the chieftain.

On one of the cold days of summer, Falion was tending to the older she-wolves as they took care of their growing pups. Flint had gone out to find Bhearc, who had disappeared. Aliesa was back at her den, eating a rabbit that Falion had killed for her.

As they tended to their business, Falion noticed a slight tremor in the ground below him. The trees began to shiver, and then topple. Rocks split from beneath the surface of the ground, impaling many of the wolves and throwing them many feet. Falion felt a spike grow beneath his paws, shooting up beside him and tossing him against a tree. His head crashed against the wood with a snap, and the world plummeted into darkness.

Hours passed when the ground had ceased to shake. Falion, when he awoke, realized that something massive had plowed through the territory, and to the west there was a white blob against the grey sky. Trees were smashed against the ground, and Liam's cave was in ruins. The she-wolves and their pups were either thrown, crushed, or lying with gashes—but they were all dead. Falion's own head was badly wounded.

In a daze, Falion staggered to his paws. The blurry images of dead pack members were scattered throughout his vision. He saw Lord Adair crushed beneath Liam's fallen cave, and the outflankers were impaled by trees or thrown to the ground. Falion staggered through the remains of his territory, smelling nothing but death. He saw the corpse of Lord Bhearc, whose head was split from a boulder. Not many yards off, the brown, ragged body of Flint sat propped against a tree. Obviously he had been thrown and broke many of his bones. Falion ran to him. "Flint? Flint?" He nudged his muzzle beside his friend's head. The lord slumped to the ground. "Oh, Flint!"

"F-Falion…" Flint breathed. "Is the pack safe?"

Falion felt his eyes spill over with tears. "No, Flint. This earthquake… it killed everyone," he whimpered. "Can I save you?"  
"No…" Flint said lowly, too weak to speak louder. "I will not survive. You must… you must escape."

"Escape where? The whole Beyond is broken… it's all shattered. I'll starve to death; there is no escape."

"The great Watch Wolf, Faolan," Flint began, "he and I spoke while he was journeying to the Ring. He said that while he was at the Blood Watch he saw a land over the sea that is beyond the Outermost. There is… a way… out…"

Flint's head dropped against the ground, and his eyes stared aimlessly away. He let loose his final breath, and Falion was alone. "Flint!" Falion howled. "Not you! Don't…" he knew his words meant nothing. Flint was dead. All that mattered now was to find any survivors and travel to this "Land over the sea."

Falion howled in honor of Lord Flint. After doing this, he trotted through the decimated territory. On the borders of the territory, he found Aliesa's den. A tree had fallen onto it, and it caved in. There was no telling whether or not she was inside, but Falion knew she was gone as well. As he turned to find a high place from which he could locate the Land over the Sea, he heard a pitiful whimper. It was a mere bark for help.

Turning, Falion saw a small golden and brown she-wolf pinned beneath a pine tree. Her blood was wet against the bark of the tree, and shimmering on her own beautiful fur. Fear was in her eyes, but she still spoke clearly. "Falion!" she whimpered.

He lunged down beside her, licking her face constantly. "Aliesa!" he cried. "I cannot believe you are alive!"

He dug her out from beneath the tree and dragged her away. "Falion," she said shakily. "Where are the others? How many are left?"

"None," Falion replied.

Aliesa hung her head. "I couldn't escape from the tree. I tried for hours, but I only cut myself deeper. A huge, white giant, like ice, came over the clan. I didn't think you would believe me, but it was there. It was like a wall of blankness that cut through everything."

"I saw it, too, but now it has stopped," Falion stated. "Your wounds will heal. We can go together and run to a country that Flint told me of. We can be paw-fast, and there will be no Great Chain to stop us."

Aliesa nodded. She knew that it was a miracle that the two of them had been the only two to survive. And of any wolf in the world, she loved Falion the most.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER. If you recognize anything from any movie or book—anything, it isn't mine.**

Chapter 6

Falion and Aliesa promised themselves to one another, and from that moment on they were paw-fast mates. Aliesa knew that her health was failing, but now she had a mate to help her. Falion took her to a den and spent days looking after her. Food was beyond scarce. He found only a few fish that were caught through the shattered ice, and maybe the occasional vole. His mate was healing quickly, and she was even fatter than she was when the Beyond was not broken.

"We can't stay here," Aliesa reminded him. "In a few more weeks, we'll starve to death."

"I know," replied Falion. "But your leg is wounded. Anything that is still alive will be mad for meat. We can't defend ourselves. Anyway, Flint said that the Land over the Sea is located beyond the Outermost. We cannot make that trip in such a terrible condition."

"We are as pitiful now as outclanners usually are, if they are alive. We can defend ourselves, can't we?"

Falion nodded. "I guess we must try."

At noon that day, Falion led his mate out to the west. They could see the destruction of the Beyond: the Volcanoes in the Ring were rubble, the Crooked Back Ridge was crumbled, and there was a trail across the landscape where the ice giant had traveled. Falion and Aliesa did not give up hope, however, and they continued to trot.

By the time the sun was over their heads the following day, they had left the Beyond and entered into the Outermost. A stench hovered in the air, and the snow almost seemed to freeze in one place in the air. Although the whole Beyond was dead, even more deadliness was in the atmosphere of the Outermost. Ahead, they heard the moans of a wolf, mad from starvation.

"Oh, no!" Aliesa cried. "A rout!"

"I don't think a whole rout could survive that earthquake…" Falion muttered, taking a few paces closer to the sound. "Let's take a look." He and Aliesa parted a few branches to a fallen tree and looked through.

In a clearing, a one-eyed wolf sat growling, having lost its mind. "Ah, it's just one," Aliesa sighed in relief. "But look, it's leg is wounded."

Falion hopped over the tree and stepped into the clearing. The russet wolf glanced at him once before continuing to groan and howl. Aliesa cautiously followed after him. "Where's your rout?" Falion asked quietly but clearly.

"Dead, all dead!" the wolf wailed. His red and brown fur revealed a few gashes. "I'm alone forever. Blood, meat! I need blood and meat!" He fell to the ground, whimpering and growling.

"Wow," Aliesa said. "For the first time, I feel bad for an outclanner."

"We can get him something to eat," said Falion. "You and I need a break."

Aliesa stayed beside the Outclanner while Falion hunted. He came back with only a thin snow hare, but the stranger wolf loved it. He ate with snapping jaws and a constant moan as if he were please, but still not satisfied. When he was finished, he laid himself down and fell fast asleep.

"He must be exhausted," Aliesa commented.

Falion frowned. "You know, I never thought I would be stupid enough to feed a hungry outclanner."

"He's a likeable outclanner. I think we should take him with us." Aliesa yawned. "I guess one of us will sleep while the other watches over him?"

Falion nodded. He took the first watch, but nothing suspicious happened. In fact, the Outclanner never changed position once. By morning the following day, he was still motionless. Aliesa and Falion caught a few mice and voles, giving a few to themselves before returning to their rescue with two. He had already stirred now that they had gone, and was drowsily glancing around for food.

Both mates noticed that he seemed a bit more sane than he had before. When they fed him, he even grunted as if to thank them. Then, as they expected, he fell back into the same position and slept.

* * *

Midnight rolled in. Stars peeked out through the clouded sky, and Falion was preparing to move again. Aliesa calmly awoke the Outclanner, who now seemed like a normal Beyond wolf. "Sleep well?" Falion inquired, his tone of voice firm.

"Yes, I was fine," the Outclanner grumbled back. "How long was I asleep? How did we meet?"

"We fed you when you were howling. Your rout is dead, supposedly."

The wolf seemed a little upset. "That's too bad. I was leaving them, anyway."  
"You were leaving the Outermost?"

"Yeah. I met a wolf from the Beyond, and that's when I saw how disgusting my life was. I wasn't going to join a clan, but I sure wasn't going to live with my rout anymore." He shut his one eye. "I guess I do remember when the earthquake happened. As an outclanner, you often forget things. The death, the horror, all the terror…" he trailed off in a sad expression. "Now this country is destroyed. We'll all starve together, I guess. But why did you rescue me?"

"Pity," Falion replied in a dull voice. "My friend told me about a country that we can escape to. My mate and I are going to find it, because it's our last chance. Will you join us?"  
The wolf had never experienced pity before. Did he have a past with these wolves; was that why they wanted to save him? Maybe it was some compassionate thing that the Beyond wolves had. "I guess so, if it's the only way to survive." He looked oddly from Falion to Aliesa.

"Good! Then let's go."

* * *

**Will thou leaveth a review?**

**And actually, the outclanner in this story is not my OC. He's Kathryn Lasky's in Lone Wolf.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER. If you recognize anything from any movie or book—anything, it isn't mine.**

Chapter 7

Falion and Aliesa introduced themselves to the Outclanner, knowing that they would have a lot of history with him soon. He did not seem very excited to travel with them or at all; it was obvious that as an outclanner, he never had much to live more. However, he still told them his name and agreed to protect them and never betray them. He said that he did not remember the name that his parents had given him, but the name he had been given by the other outclanners was Morb. "Not a very exciting name, but that's what they called me," he said in a low voice. "It's nothing like Aliesa or Falion, obviously, but it _is_ a name."  
"I don't have anything _against_ it," Aliesa smiled, trying her best to be positive. He was nicer than most of the horrible stories she had heard of outclanners. In fact, she might call him sweet, but only compared to others of his kind. "Now come on, 'Morb.' We've got to move. I suspect you're hungry? I bet there's a lot of food in the Land over the Sea."

Morb shook his head. "I won't be surprised if we starve to death along the way."  
Falion sighed. "Well, let's just hope you don't have to tell us 'I told you so,' Morb. Aliesa, you stay ahead of me. Morb, you lead."  
"Lead? You're the one who knows where we're going."  
"I can see the danger coming from the back," Falion suggested. "And I can't see _you_ if you're behind me."  
Morb growled. "You still suspect me?"

"Should I?"

"I think the most important thing is that we get to the sea. Once we do, we have to find out how to get over it." Aliesa nodded to the north.

Morb glared at Falion before starting in the lead. Aliesa followed him, and Falion after her. The Lord of the MacDuncan gave directions of where to turn, but Morb admitted to knowing the landscape better.

Hours passed, and not much was said. When conversation was sparked, the she-wolf was the one to begin it. "So, Morb," she cleared her throat, hoping to coax the outclanner into friendship, "did you have any siblings?"  
"Of course I did," he answered. "My oldest brother was found by a wolverine when we were exploring. He died at three weeks. My younger sister fell off of a cliff. And my younger brother was killed by my dad." He had no regret in his voice.

Falion looked at Aliesa with a concerned expression. "You don't have the best past, do you?" he asked.

"I'm an outclanner. Everything is death, blood, and evil. Give us honor, and we smash it into the dust."

"You weren't as bad as the others, were you?" Aliesa asked.

Morb did not answer. The two mates saw the flick of his ear, as if he was nervous. They guessed that they answer was "Yes, definitely," but they said nothing of it.

For many more hours, past dawn, the air was thick with mist and snow. The ground below was powdery; a mix between ice, snow, and dirt. The trees were dusted that which covered the ground, and a few rocks protruded here and there from the ground. The sky was dull and lifeless, and not a single sound stirred around them, save the occasional branch that gave way to the weight of snow upon its branches. Aliesa felt even smaller than she had as a gnaw wolf, and the fear of sudden death was gripping her heart. Falion's eyes were open wide for any slight movement, that he might defend his mate and passenger. Morb, however, walked in a languid manner with his tail dropping and his eyes glancing back and forth ahead of him. He stopped suddenly, his ears flicking up. "Wait!" he barked.

"What is it?"

"Didn't you hear that?" Morb asked. "It's a crack beneath the ground. We're on unstable dirt. It could drop out from beneath us."

"What do we do?" Aliesa whimpered. "Will we die?"

"Probably," Morb answered. "But we could jump away onto another path. But if we go to another, we'll have to go up that glacier."

Falion looked up. The white giant that he and Aliesa had seen crash through the Beyond was only a few miles ahead. It was indeed a giant, but as Morb said, it was also a glacier. "We'll have to go up the ice," he said. "Morb and Aliesa, go ahead and jump away to our left. I'll follow."

The two wolves did as he said, but nothing fatal occurred. Falion followed after them, and together they trotted on northward. Hours dragged on, and Morb began to lead them onto the glacier. Their journey upon it did not last long, and in no time they were exiting the Outermost, much to their relief.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long time of not posting! I'll try to do better. It's just lack of feedback ;( If you liked this, please review and read some more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER. If you recognize anything from any movie or book—anything, it isn't mine.**

Chapter 8

"Look at that!" Aliesa exclaimed as they came to the foot of a blank country. The path ended altogether, and before them stretched miles and miles of crystal-like snow. It shone brightly beneath the moonlight.

"We don't have much time to stare," Falion said. "We need to see how far we can get before morning. Come on." To Morb's surprise, Falion took the lead.

_Maybe he's starting to trust me now, _the outclanner presumed, following after him.

The night dragged on and on. Falion refused the idea of taking any breaks, and until dawn they were trotting on. Aliesa began to blink as the sun struck the snow. "It's so bright!" she exclaimed.

"It ought to get even brighter when the sun is all the way up," Morb added, keeping his eyes shut.

Falion looked around through the brightening light. There was a den in the snow not far off. "Follow me!" he barked. "There's a den."

Falion entered the den and glanced around to assure himself that there were no other animals inside. It was empty, but the scent of wolves was strong in the air. They were Beyond wolves for sure, and they were heading in the same direction: the Land over the Sea. "Wolves were here," Morb growled when he entered.

"That means we'll have others to travel with," Aliesa yipped happily. She settled in the corner where Falion joined her. The two were asleep in moments, leaving the outclanner as the only wolf awake.

Morb glanced at his to companions, and then back at the ground. He then saw a paw-print against the powdery snow that made his blood freeze. There was a swirled mark in it, and immediately he knew who it was. It was the silver wolf he had encountered years before. The paw was not splayed as it had been before, and Morb suspected it was because of the prophecy. No matter how that silver wolf had come, Morb did not want to run into him again. He set his paw onto the print of the silver wolf and destroyed its image. He set himself down upon it and fell sleep, the thought of the swirled paw still spiraling in his head.

* * *

By night the following day, they arrived at the sea. There was a cold wind whipping to their faces, and before them sat a large bridge of ice, stretching for miles towards the Land across the Sea. Falion set his paw onto it first, taking a deep breath as the wind picked up. "Well…" he said, "it's another step closer to that Land."

"Then let's go," Aliesa yipped. She and Falion took the lead out onto the ice bridge. As they ascended the small ridge of ice, Falion noticed that Morb was not beside them. He was still on the shore, staring in awe at the bridge.

"Are you coming, Morb?" Falion asked.

"Well…" Morb stuttered. "Is it safe?"

"You're not afraid of heights, are you?"  
The outclanner meekly shook his head. "I'm not fond of water."

Falion remembered that outclanners were afraid of water, and that they had no idea how to swim. "If the Bridge breaks, we'll get you to a surface. Come on; this is the only way."

Morb took a short gulp before edging himself onto the ice bridge. After another moment of hesitation, he decided to overcome his fear and follow Falion. By the look of the bridge, they would be walking on and on for maybe a month. It would be a long journey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER. If you recognize anything from any movie or book—anything, it isn't mine.**

Chapter 9

Weeks had passed upon the bridge of ice. Morb had adjusted to the water below them, but when Falion suggested that they move to the floes of ice below, he was less tolerant. "What if we fall?" he asked hesitantly while he stood upon the bridge.

"We'll swim onto a floe," Falion replied. "Come on down."

Morb set one shaky paw onto the wobbling floe. He leaped onto it, whimpering like a pup as it drifted. He jumped onto another ice floe, hopping quickly as he yelped. Falion followed him with a grin, and as he suspected, they made quicker progress. Morb was slower as the day drew to a close, but he was not as afraid of the water. They slept upon the ice bridge for the night, returning to the sea on the following morning. Aliesa reported the scent of the same wolves, and on the ice bridge Morb spotted another spiral paw-print. His fur stood on end and his eyes narrowed. Falion noticed a change in him, but made no mention of it.

Aliesa was able to catch a couple of fish from a floe. The males let her eat one while they split the other, but rests did not last for long. Many ridges demanded the time of the day, and less progress was made upon the bridge. Morb was sick of traveling from floe to floe, so Falion had agreed to let them travel on the bridge for a few days.

The outclanner finally agreed to return to the sea, having noticed their slow pace. He never slipped and fell into the water, but his eyes were always watching for danger below.

* * *

Night fell on the three wolves as they scrambled back onto the ice bridge. Aliesa was fast asleep in moments, but the two males could not find rest. Falion saw that their journey was coming to a close: the Land across the Sea was only a few miles off, but the ice bridge appeared to end before then. He thought that they could wash ashore on an ice floe, and if the ice would not come close enough, they would swim.

"What will we do when we get there?" Morb asked in a low voice. "I mean, if we're the only ones who make it of all the wolves of the Beyond, won't our race stop there? You can't keep a generation going with you and your mate."

"I know, but we don't know how many other wolves will be there, or if any other Beyond wolves survive and are going behind or before us." Falion sighed. Ever since he was a pup, he had dreamed of becoming a great lord of a pack, and finding a wonderful mate to help him. He imagined having faithful friends and living a prosperous life. Now here he was, married to a gnaw wolf and befriending an outclanner during the worst famine and destruction that the Beyond had ever faced. But no matter what, he was content. Morb was not terrible company, and Aliesa was not truly cursed to begin with.

Morb's guard hairs began to stand and his nose flared. There was a gleam in his yellow eye, and his ear twitched.

"Is that fear of water getting back to you?" Falion joked.

"No," Morb snarled. The ferocity in his voice caused Falion to worry about his sanity; his growl was no different than that on an outclanner, which he had claimed to have left behind. "Don't you smell that?"  
Falion lifted his head into the air. He smelled the dull scent of worn fur and blood, but he knew it was only Morb. "No. What is it?"

Morb's ears folded back. "Outclanners! They're right behind us. And…!" He took another smell again, his eyes growing wide. "Falion, we're done for. I smell him—him!"

"Who is _him_?"  
"Heep! He was the leader of a rout. He's more vicious than any wolf I've ever seen, even for an outclanner. I was a part of his rout once, but I went away after a few days. If he catches us, he might spare my life with loads of mercy. But you and Aliesa… he will never hesitate to kill wolves of the Beyond, especially of the MacDuncan clan."

Aliesa had opened her eyes by now, not only from their words, but of a realization. She, too, could smell something, but not outclanners. "I smell wolves, too!" she barked as she jumped up. "But they don't smell my outclanners."

"Yes, I smell them as well," Falion agreed. "Wolves of the Beyond, actually! And they're west of us."

Morb was frantic. Imagines of his past experience with Heep and the Outermost were flashing through his head. After befriending Falion and Aliesa, that life was disgusting. He shut his single eye, trying to wipe the attacking memories away. "We have to run. Somewhere—we have to go somewhere!" he cried. "The outclanners might spare me, but not you. The wolves of the Beyond will spare you, but not me. One of us dies either way." His blood and marrow knew one reaction to a situation such as this: he had to save his own life. That was all he ever knew. He had to go to the outclanners; it was the only way to save himself. Falion and Aliesa were only companions, and little would happen if they died.

As Morb's mind told his paws to run eastward, his heart stopped him. Falion and Aliesa had rested for two days of their journey to save his life. That was mercy, but should he repay it? If they went to the wolves of the Beyond, Morb would die and they would live. They were more important than he was. He had to sacrifice in order to save them. "Morb?" Aliesa asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Morb answered. "Let's go to the wolves of the Beyond, and quickly! The outclanners are getting closer."

* * *

**Please leave a review! I have not been getting much feedback ;( More reviews, more chapters :)**


End file.
